My Version Of The Walking Dead
by BakagamiKun
Summary: This is a Walking Dead in a whole different way. Maggie and Glenn get divorced and the group finds a new place to rest at. Glenn and a new member to the group request Daryl to teach them how to hunt. The new group member thinks of Daryl as a fatherly figure. But happiness can't last forever when a pack of zombies attack. Find out what else happens in the story. BETA NEEDED URGENTLY


_So, this is my second story. It's the walking dead and it involves a lot of death, fights, blood, yaoi, some hentai and yuri here and there. This is indeed a ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE fanfiction with Daryl x Glenn and many other pairings, some of my own characters. If requested I will involved other characters to keep it entertaining... ALSO!. THIS HAS SPOILERS._

_So, I have a lot of ideas, mostly from dreams and imagination. Please note that this is my very first time writing a Walking Dead fanfiction so please be nice with the reviews. Anyways..._

_TO THE DEAD!._

* * *

><p>~~Chapter One~~<p>

Every since Beth's death which has been six weeks by now, everything went down hill. Today was windy, very windy, heck you could hear the tree branches rattling together. Daryl became distant from the group and started doing more hunting, Glenn was helping Maggie getting over it but was failing miserably and they ended up breaking up. So now Glenn also started doing more work too. Let's just say, they were on the run again and the group was falling apart. Rick, he knew the groups falling apart and wanted to stop it but he didn't know how. Hell, he bloody wished there was a way.

"... Dad.." Carl's soft voice spoke up as he now stood in front of his father, his father looked down at his soon as he gently patted him on the shoulder before resting his dirty hand there. They were all dirty and needed a shower but they didn't care. "... We have to move on... It's time to get back on our feet before any one else dies". Carl's eyes gave a shine as he heard the sheriff speaking, "okay" he answered back whilst nodding twice. The father Grimes still looked at Carl as he spoke and asked "Carl. I wan' you to find Glenn 'n' tell 'im to find Daryl and to tell 'im to com' b'ck. Can'ou do tha'?", he earned a swift nod then the boy left. His father watched as he walked over to Glenn who was talking to Carol who was crying but she was trying not to and be as brave as she could. Whenever Glenn tried to talk to Maggie, she lashed out at him. They had been married but she had made it clear to the poor Korean guy that it was indeed over.

When Carl finished talking to Glenn, he sighed and looked at his father. Every step someone made, you could hear twigs snap under their feet or the leaves making scrunching noise once stepped on. Glenn continued to sit and rest, he had no idea where Daryl would be so he wouldn't want to risk his own life searching for the other male. However, he knew the other would be hurting so after a few minute's he got up, grabbed the Machete and held it in his own right hand before beginning to walk off into the woods. They were resting in some woods together, thinking of what to do now. You know what they say?. Happiness can't last forever now matter how big or small that happiness is...

After a few minute's of walking, may a minute or two; Glenn had bumped into a walker and killed it by shoving the Machete into its dirty, moldy and weak skull causing it to fall limp and.. die again. The walkers rise from the dead and all it takes to kill is a sharp deep injury into the skull, without getting bit by one. If you're not careful then you die but if your also too careful, you can also mess up. When he had found Daryl, he had found him at a river and sharpening his arrows. Glenn often wondered what goes on in the Dixon's head but doesn't ask or even bother to ask about it. He knew it's not his business. Maybe the rise of the dead is a pay back from mother nature for polluting the earth with smoke and shit.. No one ever thought about it, or did they?. No one knows.

"'Ey Daryl!" he called out as he jogged up to the other and kneeled down next to him who just snorted in return. "C'me on man, don't be like tha'...". Rhee sighed as he just got a glare from the Dixon in return. "Tch. Don't ac' like 'u' don' care 'bou me" he snorted and washed his bows in the water to clean them before slinging the crossbow over his shoulder and stood up straight as it did Glenn. "I'm not pretending!. You ain' the only one that cared about her!. She was family to us al-" he cut off when a hand covered his mouth, it had been Daryl's hand as he spoke up, "ke'p you' damn voice down". After a few minute's he let go as Glenn glared at him for a second until he saw a few walkers on the other side of the river. The river was fast streaming so they can't cross or walk in it. But, they walked into the river and flowed down the stream. "C'me on, man" he sighed raked his own tanned fingers thorough his own black greecy hair. "Tch!. I'm c'min'" he snorted and started walking ahead of the Korean, making his way back to the others. After a few seconds Glenn followed the red-neck.

When they got there they saw Michonne slaughtering walkers heads with her long sword. The fragile and rotten bodies fell to the ground as their heads or parts of their upper heads were missing now. "We have to move on and find a safe place t' stay. It's wh't beth'd want. It's painful, we get it and she was damn family to us a'l" spoke up the sheriff of them all as he stood with his one hand on his hip gun. A few nodded where as Maggie didn't move except look at the brown haired male. She took one glanced at Glenn then frowned as he appeared out of the trees with Daryl. Carol walked over to Daryl and hugged him close for a few seconds before letting go and smiling very softly. The two said nothing as the others started to follow Rick and Carl. "H're" Sasha's soft voice spoke as she handed little Judith over and into the Hunters hands. "Am sure you both could do with e'ch others company". A soft but very small smile graced Daryl's face as he held the baby close whilst he started walking. Sasha caught upto Carol's and Tara's side. "Heha, he looks like a male nanny" joked up Tara, tying to lighten the mood up, even if it meant a little bit. A small laugh came from Carl as he had heard the ladies laughing, Daryl just ignored them and smiled slightly. Glenn had also laughed but only a little as he caught up Rick and Carl. Tyreese stayed behind Daryl just in case of walkers.

"So..." Carol started off slowly as Most of the group spared a glance at her, she was trying to break the silence that had fell upon the group as the wind still howled out, causing the trees to rattle and sway, the leaves to float and sway in the air a little. "Judith's going have her birthday soon... Can we do somethin' special if we've found a place to stay?" Carl spoke up causing his father to look at him and smile. "Sur'. If we have" he smiled as he replied his as his answer but the group kept walking. "If you think about it. We're kind of like a big family" he smiled brightly as he grabbed a twig from the ground and toyed with it as he walked next to his dad. Carol smiled as she spoke up next, "What do you mean?". "I mean... Daryl's like a mother of the group.. Dads like.. the leader... Your like, a grandmother... Glenns... His like a mothers boy.. and others are like, brothers and sisters... We all have each others backs.. Daryl finds food, Glenn's like.. the one that takes everyones outdoor chores". The group had smiles on their faces as Daryl snorted a little, "I ain't no motha'. Glenn ain' my boy eith'r". Glenn frowned a little at that as others laughed.

It wasn't long until they came upon a small town. There was a clothes store, convenience store, a small mall with other shops, lucky for Daryl there was even a motorcycle shop and a weaponry store but most weapons where taken by the looks of it. "Well I'd be damn.." Daryl spoke up as others stood in silence and smiled. "Guess we found our home" Carol spoke up but Rick finished her sentence of with a "for a while". They split up, and searched out the area. Some shops had houses above them and attached to the shops so they didn't complain except for the fact that there was no running water. When they rejoined they all meet back up inside the clothing store. Noah spoke up "It's clear". Yeah he had tagged along with the group. Rick felt he owed it to the boys father.

Daryl gently bounced Judy in his hands and arms as he slept like a rock, "Am gon'a go take a look 'round" he told the others and started walking up a set of stairs at the back of the shop as Glenn caught up with him, deciding to go with the red neck in case. When they came to the two bedroomed small house above the shop they hadn't expected to find no one absolutely there. Glenn nodded at Daryl as he split up and carefully opened the two bedrooms door but saw nothing except furniture and scattered clothes around the place. The next placed checked was the bathroom which was spotless, not a single sight of dirt. it was kind of a relief to actually see something clean. "Foun' anythin'?" a voice asked as it entered the bathroom, dark brown eyes looked back and smiled when he saw Daryl. "Nothin'. Just. A very very clean bathroom". The pale man snorted and walked out of the room as Maggie walked up to him. She shrugged her shoulder a little and took held of Judy before walking back down the stairs. The next person that was up was Rosita who was smiling just a bit as she spoke, "Rick has put us into groups about the shops. Every house above shops are clean well, they don't have walkers. Anyway, Rick had put you two together in this one with me, Carol, Tara and Tyreese. Abraham is with Michonne, Eugene, Noah and Maggie. Carl is staying with his father and Judy". Once she got a nod from the two she made herself comfortable with Carol, Tara and Tyreese.

Meanwhile, out in a forest was a kid. At least ten years old. The kid was a girl, a very beautiful girl. She looked like Beth except she was Japanese, had a dark brown left eye with a dark blue right eye, with slight pale skin mixed with a bit of tan, her eyebrows where thin and delicate, her hair color was blond with black root tips in a Japanese anime hairstyle. She wore a slightly baggy black hoody that has a picture of a toxic sign on the front in red with the word TOXIC underneath in a blooded handwriting. The hoody was dirty, with dried blood on it hear and there. She wore baggy jeans too, they had were ripped in separate places at the bottom, very muddy with also dried blood on them and dirt. Attached to her hip was a long Katana, about three inches longer than the one that Michonne carries around, on her right hip as was a gun then behind her back was a Heckler & Koch MP5K, it wasn't the best gun but it did the trick. On her back was a bag, it was a plaid red bag, also dirty and covered in dried blood. Inside her bag was a few guns, three flash bang grenades, four MK2 grenades and a bat that was sticking out at the top. The weight didn't matter since she was used to carry that amount of weight. For shoes she wore, sports shoes. They looked new, but dirty by a slight. They were black with white dirty and dried blooded laces. Her hair was slightly messy but it was down to her shoulders. To be honest she looked like a mini female version of a child Daryl and Glenn except she was Japanese and not Korean. The female child's fifty-four inches and weighed up to sixty-nine point six pounds. Quite skinny and small for her age but she didn't mind, not that she ever thought about it however she kept walking her way thorough the woods.

Once she came out of the forests she found the same small town as to where the group was staying but she didn't know they're there and they didn't know they had company, mainly because it's dark and they were asleep now. The stars were out and shining with a half moon. A smile graced her face when she looked up at the sky for a second. After a few seconds the small girl started walking into the small town and into a shop, which was the weaponry shop. She made her way up the stairs and into the house, of course it took her five minute's to search the the one bedroomed house for walkers and found none so she silently shoved a wardrobe in front of the front door, along with another heavy cupboard, being as silent as possible. Once done she slipped into the bedroom and onto the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning the group was looking around for supplies and food they could use. Carl however was curious and wanted to find a teddy for little Judy so he began wondering around with a gun strapped to his hip. When he walked into the weaponry store he was delighted at the all the shiny left over weapons but shook his head and walked thorough the store. It was early and day light but it was sunny today, so far and quite hot. When he saw some stairs and a door he got curious. Hesitantly he walked up the stairway and tried to open the door but... It wouldn't open and seemed to be blocked. He tried a few more times but failed. The curiosity increased causing him to wonder whilst he walked back down the stairway then out of the shop, grabbing a nice looking and very loaded gun along the way.

"Dad.." the young boys voice spoke up as he walked up to the father Grimes who seemed to be watching Carol feeding his little girl. Sets of eyes turned to Carl, "I think... theres someone living in the house above the gun shop..". "It was empty when I checked" Rosita admitted as she looked confused. "what was you doing in the gun shop?". Carl looked over to Carol, "I was going to the house to look for a teddy for Judith". The girls stared in 'awe' as the older males glanced at each other. "Show me..." Rick spoke up causing Carl to nod. Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Tyreese, Abraham and Noah followed Carl into the gun shop as they slowly and quietly pulled out their own weapons. When they reached to the stairs, Rick gently moved his son to the side then walked up them and too the door. A hand reached out and grabbed the door handle then turned it and tried to open the door it was indeed blocked. He tried again a few times because gently banging the door.

The girl was woken up from the banging noise just outside the door to the small apartment. Thinking it was walkers she suddenly jamp off of the bed and pulled out her Katana sword. Her leathered blood stained gloves tightened as she gripped the handle of her metal back tightly. Her delicate blond brows scrunched up as she walked out of the room slowly and stood in front of the doorway.

Glenn and Daryl exited the shop and circled it until the came to the bedroom windows. "How do we get up there?" Glenn asked out loud causing Daryl to roll his eyes. "Kids" he muttered. 'Th'y don' know not'ing' thought with a small snarl as he stared up at the windows. "Tyreese. I need something I can bust this open with" spoke out Rick until he heard a small female voice, "whose there?!". Noah's mouth mouthed a quick 'wha?' as his face scrunched up a slight. Tyreese and Abraham scrunched up their faces as they asked "Is that a kid?" but shut up when Rick rose a hand to them. "We don' want no trouble. Who're you with?. Who ar' you?" asked Rick, using his officer friendly voice. "Someone you don't know!. And I'm by myself. Far's am' Concerned!. I don't trust you and I don't know you!. Leave me alone!" she snapped back.

"Yea'. A girl" Abraham spoke up them punched a whole in the door. She gasped when she saw the whole but showed an emotion of anger as she pulled out her gun with her other hand. The gun in her hand pointed as the whole in the door as an eye looked thorough it. "Damn..." Tyreese squeaked a little bit as he pulled away from the whole, "Rick, she's load'd. I me'n loaded with weapons judgin' from the size of her bag. Fuck man". He scrunched up his brows as Rick hushed him. "Look, we won' hurt you. Alrigh'?. We jus' got here yesterday, s'me as you. My names Rick Grimes, Am' a sheriff. I promi'se we won' touch you" he tried to persuade her but he wasn't lying either. "SWEAR!. SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE AND THE OTHER GUYS THAT YOU WONT TOUCH ME OR MY WEAPONS!" she snapped and clicked something. "We swear" they spoke up all together outside the door. "Fine but. I'm moving one thing only". She couldn't trust them, she knew she couldn't as she slowly and hesitantly walked up to a cupboard after putting her gun back in its place on the side of her own hip. She bit the Katana in her mouth and pulled the cupboard away. She stood in front of it and held her Katana after grabbing it from her own mouth.

At that instant, the door broke down causing the wardrobe to tip over into the other wall in front of itself. The group of males ran inside and stopped in the door way, in shock and surprise. "I kne' she was a kid" spoke out the gingered muscled male. Rick shot a glare and he shut up. "!.." Glenn and Daryl blinked when they now stood at the stairs and saw the other males just standing and gaping at something. "Let me see this" Daryl spoke up as he and the Korean man walked up the stairs and into the door way. The girls blue and brown eye glanced over at the two new comers and snorted. The group of males were still quiet which seemed to make her angry. "Tch!. Speak, one of you. I don' trust you still and don't try anything funny" warned the little girl as she spoke. Daryl had a large smirk on his face, "bunch of you puss's got controlled by a small girl". The sentence didn't make the girls mood lift any better though. The Sheriff rose his hands a little as he spoke out "What's your name?". "... Nice try. It's Chrystal to you" she glared at the cop. "Look. Yo' can ke'p your' guns and we'pons. We don' want any tro'ble. Let's jus' talk first" he suggested and sat on the floor as he was still under her gaze. "Hmph!. I heard all that smooth talk before. For your information. I've been on the run since I was seven years old. Tch!. I survived a year of walkers and still can, it won't change nothing. I ran into bad groups like yours. Either way. I'm gettin' out of this room alive". Chrystal glared at Daryl as he snorted.

Both different colored eyes blinked when she saw his crossbow. "Actually. I might get along better with the crossbow man" she thought out loud causing the group of males brows to raise in confusion. "And why's dat'?" he questioned her. "You seem like a hunter. That's a Horton Scout hundred and twenty five Crossbow" she nodded at the older males crossbow. "How do you know?" he shot back as he gripped the handle of his bow. "Ha. My daddy taught me how to use one before all this zombie shit happen-" before she could finish she got interrupted with a "language!" warning from the male. She snorted and eased up a little as Daryl now stood at Ricks side whilst the others stared and watch the scene. "And wheres your daddy now?" asked Glenn as he now moved and stood next to Daryl. "Hu. His probably alive. When zombies came to your house he left me all by myself and ran off with his friends. Almost died that day cuz' of that jerk".

After almost two hours of talking, they had finally convinced Chrystal to join them and realized that she lied of her name and that her real name was Katie Wong. She sighed as she was lead to another shop where a bunch of people were standing and talking. As Rick walked in he started talking, "this's Katie, no one touches her weapons, including you Carl. She appears to be ten years old, and she request for everyone to not touch her stuff because of personal reasons". "Has she been bitten?" Maggie spoke up as she looked at the young girl who just looked back with daring eyes whilst she spoke back "No I haven't. I can strip if you want and prove it?". Daryl grinned on the inside at how she reminded herself at how he and Merle used to be to others. Maggie gave the child a disgusted look before snorting at her where as Glenn actually looked surprised as did the others. "Katie, we don' use that kinda talk here. Okay?" spoked up the sheriff as he looked at her with one hand on his upper hip and the other hand resting on his hip gun with the left leg slightly bent. "Wh'tever. As long as no one touches my stuff", she shrugged after replying then looked at the baby and pointed at it whilst asking, "whose is the baby?". Most of the group didn't trust the girl yet as Rick held a smile on his face, "she's ma daughter. Her nam's Judith. That's ma son, Carl" he pointed to the boy that's just a few short years older than the girl. "Oh.." was her simple worded reply then smiled.

Judy made a noise in her sleep as Daryl and Katie both picked up on a sound of dragging feet and more than one pair of feet. Katie was the first one at the door, she peeked her little head around the door frame and her heart started beating loudly as she saw at least seventeen walkers but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Daryl was now at the other side of the door frame. "D'nt try anythin' kid" whispered Daryl as the girl got out her sword whilst snorting. "Hm". In five seconds she was out the shop and waiting right in the middle of the road between the gun shop and the convenience store. When the zombies started rushing up to her Daryl started shooting at the zombies heads with his crossbow and arrows. She grinned and ran ahead swinging her sword into their in a horizontal line causing them to lose parts of their heads and fall to the ground. 'Hav' to admit she's got guts' thought Daryl as he turned and faced the others who were shocked. "Wha'?" he asked and jerked his head a little tiny bit at the same time. When she came back the others went back to what they were doing.

" 'Ey mister!" called out a loud girly voice as the ten year old turned then looked up at Daryl who stared right back. "Wha'?". "Your a hunter?. Aren't you?". "Su'pose I am. Then what?". Her blue and dark brown eye gave off a spark and shine as she still stared up at the grown male. "Can you teach me?... Please". After a few seconds she started working her kitten eyes on the other but it didn't seem to change anything at all. He smiled down at her as he spoke out "You gotta do everythin' I say then. No b'ck talk and nam's Daryl". "You got it!" she saluted whilst smiling wide causing him to chuckle very very quietly and lightly but he still didn't trust the girl fully. "Could you teach me too?", most of the girls turned and looked at Glenn as did Rick and the others. Brown eyes bounced at the others as he got a little panicky on the inside, "What?". Maggie glared and turned her attention to something else. Carol and the others shook their heads except for Daryl and Katie. "Fi~ne". Daryl started making his way to the door as Glenn and Katie quickly followed after him.

* * *

><p>Mwuahahah!. And the end is here!. Sorry it's kind of short but I need to you keep you want to read my lovely readers!.<p>

Anyways. Till next time...


End file.
